Condensers and evaporators are used in refrigerators, air conditioners, and other equipment which utilizes refrigeration cycles and/or heat pumps. The condensers and evaporators are susceptible to the buildup of frost and ice which may reduce efficiency. A variety of methods exist for defrosting these components; however, many of these require an external heat source or a reversal of the cooling cycle—such that heat is pumped in the opposite direction as normally used for the refrigeration cycle.
Thus, an effective system and method for application of heat already generated as a byproduct of the refrigeration cycle—heat generated by the compressor's regular operation—to a condenser would be well received in the art.